Good Deeds are Never Done
by TessaWeston
Summary: (OC)Kali Phantomhive is just as lethal, knowing, unforgiving and ruthless as her brother, but unlike Ciel's wall of stone he's built up around his emotions and fears, she's tried to build one up of diamond, attempting to keep any and all out. However, some can see past that, can see that the rough and impervious diamond is simply thin, fragile glass waiting to break.(Follows anime)
1. 01 - The Lady: Cunning

_**Ciel Phantomhive's POV:**_

"Oh, and what do we have here? A little game between my brother and our guest?"

I heard her footsteps matched with someone elses—Sebastian's, I assume—before I had heard the door click open or see her heart-shaped face. She wore blue today, actually a bit uncommon for her, making her dark hair appear even more of a blue shade than it was. Her hair matched my own in color, though hers was a few touch darker, appearing black unless in the sunlight or in a case such as this, while wearing blue.

"Ah, Lady Phantomhive! It is lovely to see you," said Damian as my sister entered. Her blue gown was lowcut like all women's evening gowns, showing off a good bit of cleavage. She always dressed like this when we had guests, trying to make it appear that she was an adult that was suitable to run the estate, despite the fact that she was only sixteen.

Despite the older man walking towards her to give her a gentle sort of kiss on both of her cheeks the way I had noticed many other Europeans do, Kali was smiling and tucking a loose lock of wavy hair behind a pierced ear with a gloved hand when they finished greeting each other. The white and cordial smile was nearly contagious despite not being a laughing one— she hardly showed those anymore, come to think of it—for even I couldn't help but to smirk as Damian's back was to me. Kali saw it, of course, and though the set on her face hadn't changed to register she saw it, her eyes flashed brightly, clearly proud of her achievement of seeing me give a true smile.

"It's good to see you again as well, Signore Damian," Kali said, as she walked over to the table that Damian and I were playing the game at, she to my right and to his left, her back to the windows that gave view to the grounds of our new family estate. Sebastian came over without having to be told with a chair just as large as ours and set it just behind her, where she sat gracefully and he pushed it in with one fluid motion. "Thank you, Sebastian," she said with another smile as she looked over the game, cocking her head to the side. She never really looked at Sebastian, and though she could put on a brave face and talk to him when we had guests, she still could never look at him.

With the same smile on his face that was always there, Sebastian placed a hand over his heart elegantly, bowing his head in a sign of respect that he of course, always used. "You're very welcome, Miss." His voice then gestured to Damian and I as well, encompassing all three of us. "Dinner in the garden will be ready within minutes."

And just like that, he walked out the same way he always did, softly closing the door behind him with a gentle click as the tumblers turned.

"So," Kali began with a bright and wicked smile on her face that came up whenever she was playing a game. She was overly competitive, and that was one thing she did _not _try and hide. "Who's winning this game?"

"Signore Damian is," I informed her, my hands folded together with the elbows set gently on the armrests, my chin on my interlocking fingers. "For the moment. However, I do remember that this is more than simply a private dinner and game amongst business associates"

Signore Damian laughed, and Kali turned her head to look at him. "Ah, yes, you are truly right Earl Phantomhive. You see, Earl Phantomhive, I had actually been wondering if there was any way you could give us the extra money we were looking for in advance to ship the toys from . . ."

I stopped listening.

"'You take an unexpected turn and lose a leg'," I heard Kali's voice say suddenly as she read Damian's card that he had drawn for the set box he landed on. "Goodness, that doesn't sound like much fun, now does it? I surely hope that whoever your pawn is in this game, Signore Damian, that they know who to respect, and who to stab."

At her choice of words, Damian seemed confused, then laughed nervously, obviously finding her tone on the matter a bit strange. If I hadn't known her so well, I would've agreed with him.

"Ah, goodness, that does sound rather dreadful." He laughed again, this time putting a hand on the back of his head to rub it, trying to break the tension that he felt in the room.

"'Your body shall be consumed by flame'," I added suddenly, noticing it was his turn after my own and that he had drawn again.

"Forgive me." Sebastian walked in suddenly, his hand over his heart again with his head bowed and the same thin-lipped smirk on his face. "But dinner is prepared now."

"Ah, dinner in the stone garden, finally! I have been looking forward to it." Damian stood up.

"We will finish this game later," I said, still sitting in my seat, leaning back. Now, Kali was too, absentmindedly examining and searching for any dirt beneath her nails, even though we knew there wouldn't be.

"Child" was all that I heard Damian hiss under his breath, and before I had the chance to ask him what it was he said again, Kali's usually soft voice cut in like razorblades as she was clearly displeased. "Better to have the imagine and youth of a child, I say. It gives you more time to decide how you want to live your life and prepare for the future."

Out at the table, after our food was served, Signore Damian had said to Kali, "Lady Phantomhive, why is it that you left Funtom in charge of your little brother? No disrespect, Earl."

I nodded my head, my one 'good' eye closed as I took a sip of my drink. Kali replied, "Well, Signore Damian, who better to manage a toy company, than a child? I tried it myself, and found that I simply kept asking Ciel for ideas, so I decided to hand it over to him."

Right after then was when the whole ordeal happened with the spilling of the wine, and then of course Damian trying to get past us that he was simply asking for the money for his own personal gain, and Sebastian's messing around with his head. Though, I don't really know where Kali had gotten to. Knowing her, she was probably in her room either reading all those books she loved about India, or trying to avoid Sebastian at all costs.

_**Kali Phantomhive's POV:**_

Finally back to my room, I was able to take my hair from the pins May-Rin insisted on putting in it, letting my hair fall down into a French braid. I quickly and expertly undid it with quick and nimble fingers as I sat at my vanity in my nightgown and dressing robe, my feet in soft white slippers that felt like they were being enveloped within airy clouds. Ciel had a famous ring that was passed down the line to every heir of the Phantomhive name, though I also had a clip with the same blue stone that matched the color of both mine and Ciel's eyes, that I always of course wore in my hair. That was now out as well, the only thing left on my person from the day being a soft black ribbon that was tied twice around my neck, resembling ballerina slippers ties. It never came off, other than when I bathed and wore a separate ribbon so this one could be washed as well. Then, it came right back on.

Once done taking my hair out, I watched as the short fringe just above my right eyebrow naturally swept over, never having been able to grow after the whole thing that had happened with Ciel and I. I brushed out the long dark locks, making the waves with a slight touch of curl going straight, perhaps a hint of wave here and there.

It was late by now, and I didn't get up from my vanity as a book on Indian culture and the Hindu Gods and Goddesses lay open on the surface of it, though I did notice that one of the Hindu Goddesses name was Kali, like mine, though her's and mine were pronounce different, I knew. Mine was "Cal-lee", whereas the Goddess was "Col-lee" more-or-less. I was reading it now with my right cheek in my palm, my eyes feeling droopy until I heard a gentle few sets of knocks at my door. May-Rin came in around this time every night to gather my dress from the day to be washed, so I didn't even look up in the vanity mirror to see the door. That is, until I heard the voice that called my name.

"Kali?"

Picking my cobalt eyes up to look in the mirror, I saw Ciel in his night dressing without his eyepatch, and my brows knit together with sympathy toward my little brother. I stood up from the vanity and walked over to him, looking down into his eyes that were so different from what I had grown up seeing in him. Even his left cobalt eye was different, despite it being the same color. I sometimes felt like his eyes were the representation of good against evil, though I didn't particularly bring that up to him.

"What's the matter, Ciel?" I asked as I put my right hand onto his shoulder, ducking my head a bit to look into his eyes. He was about a full head shorter than I, though I knew when he grew up he'd much taller than I.

"I just . . ." He didn't finish, and he didn't have to. His eyes picked up finally to meet mine, and I could see the same hurt and fear that was there when he was a child and afraid of monsters at his window that were really just tree branches.

Without saying a thing, I nodded my head silently and walked back to his room down the hall with him, climbing into one side of his bed as he gratefully got into the other. I sat up against the headboard and watched him close his eyes after a few minutes, dozing out of consciousness and into a sleep state, my hand gently running over and smoothing down his hair. I did this with him often when he was small, before Sebastian ever came here and before our parents had passed.

After about an hour, and I was sure he was asleep, I lied down in the bed on my stomach and fell asleep with my right cheek against the pillow, facing out over the rest of the room.

_**Sebastian Michaelis' POV:**_

_Ah, so the siblings _did _still care about one another? Of course they did, they always had. Though, she clearly knows about me, and that could put a bit in a damper of trying to get things done with for the Queen. Perhaps it is time that my lord tell his dear big sister the truth of me._

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. 02 - The Lady: Acknowleding

_**Madam Red's POV:**_

It had been quite a while since I had last seen my dear niece and nephew, at least a month, but seeing as there was once a time that they were missing for so long, it wasn't as awful as it could have been. Kali and Ciel had changed within the last three years, both of them acting different from one another and different from what they once were. Ciel used to be so happy; he used to always be smiling; he used to laugh so very much. Then again, so did Kali. She now was much more strong-hearted than what she used to be, but _a lot _less stubborn.

When her parents first told her she was to wed the current Viscount of Druitt, Aleister Chamber when she was ten, she kicked and screamed and stomped. He was not related to her like Elizabeth was to Ciel, but they had known each other since Kali herself was five, and the Viscount was thirteen. Truth be told, they used to be rather adorable. Aleister used to always play with her, and she would beg to climb in his lap, or play with his long hair, or beg my sister to let her go and play with him. However, she did not wish to wed him, and begged and pleaded not to have to. However, Rachel and Richard never lifted the engagement like they were planning to before their death, and when Kali and Ciel turned up again three years ago after going missing, she never brought it up.

I once asked her if she still wished to wed him, and she simply said yes. Nothing more, nothing less.

"What are you going to do about the rat problem here, Earl?" I asked Ciel as he sat in his chair beside Kali's while a group of us were playing pool. Each of us, including Sir Arthur, knew that it was all a setup to try and capture Vanel, and as a proud aunt, I must say that Kali and Ciel were doing a wonderful job at making it seem as though it were nothing more than a friendly game.

Ciel waved off my question, like he waved off his turn in pool, and so Kali stood and walked over to the table. Today she wore a lovely canary yellow gown I had gifted her last month, a style that was currently all the rage and that most noblewomen couldn't even get their hands on, and I couldn't help but to notice she looked very mature in it when she bent over to make her shot. Her mother would have been proud to see the strong set of her face as she leaned there, prepared to hit the cue ball into absolutely nothing. I watched her carefully, and watched as she took her shot, the white cue ball rolling and bouncing off of the farthest wall, only to come back with force and hit one of the striped ones, thus launching it into the left middle pocket, sinking it with ease.

Grinning, she said "It's actually rather easy, Madam Red," before leaning back up, looking over to Ciel with a grin. They were on a team together, as always, and since she sunk one of the balls, it was Ciels' turn to continue on with their turn. "To suppress a rat infestation, you have to invade their nest and take them out in one set swoop."

Now standing beside Kali, Ciel gave off a small smirk to her and she gave him the same smirk back as they both looked at Vanel from the corner of their blue eyes. Oh, their mothers eyes, how the color looked so lovely, on both of them . . .

"This game is over," he said as he took a position, shooting at a red solid, which he hit. It then sent the cue ball towards the Eight ball, hitting it and sending it into a pocket. And thus, the game truly was over.

_**Kali Phantomhive's POV:**_

I couldn't help but to cover my face with a gloved hand as I watched Aunt An fondle Sebastian. She always could make a scene uncomfortable and awkward. However, I did take this moment to steal a glance at Sebastian. His eyes were closed, and when they were was the only time I would ever allow myself to look at his face.

Sure, he was handsome, but I could not see what women fainted over with him, or why they would want to touch him. He was nothing more than a damn demon, a creature I felt vile for allowing in my house. I had known what he was simply by the feeling he gave off, but also by Ciel's right eye that I had seen about a year after we returned. I once walked into his room and saw it when he opened his eyes quickly, but I played it off like it was nothing. As far as I could figure, my little brother assumed I knew nothing of demons or their contracts.

Looking back at the tea in my hand as everyone began to speak about a drug trafficker, I couldn't help but to think back to the day that I returned to my family's burnt manor, only to find that the rumors were true, and that Ciel was there. I couldn't help but to cry out as I ran to him, throwing my arms around him and holding my dear little brother, but I noticed there was a man beside him who was staring at me. I knew right away what he was, and I vowed right then to never look into his eyes on purpose, no matter what the circumstances.

I couldn't save my brother in time, but this _vile _creature could?

My hand began to shake a little as my dark brows furrowed. I could see my reflection in the tea now being distorted with tiny ripples. The blue Phantomhive jewel in my hair shimmered even in the wavering, dark reflection of the tea.

Just then, I heard Lau say, "I am but a tamed guinea pig, and will do whatever the earl and lady order me to and not to."

I couldn't help but to laugh in my head as I heard that, though I kept an impassive look on my face, as always. Just then, Aunt An grabbed Ciel away from Lau and threatened him, and that was when Ciel looked to me from the corner of his uncovered eye and glared as I was clearly holding back a laugh. That's when he sighed and was dropped from our aunt's arms, causing me to walk over and help him up, only for him to knock my hand away and begin to tiredly walk out of the room. I did not keep my hand on his arm, though I did keep a close eye on him. He knew how much I hated when he swatted me away, but I also knew he hated to feel like someone, anyone, was grabbing him.

As we walked down the hall, I went wide-eyed as I noticed that Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard were all running about with different ideas on how to catch the rats that were invading. I kept a close eye on Finny, who for some reason was in a great big cat costume, with a real cat on his head . . . Goodness, now I'll have to hide the poor boy—I don't know why I always think of Finny as being younger than me. I'm fairly certain we're the same age—from Sebastian if he stays in that thing. I may not like our _dear butler_, but I did know a good many thing about him.

Deciding to help for a moment, I ran after Finny as I noticed Sebastian and Ciel were talking, and Ciel began to walk off. Madam Red and Lau did often try his patience a bit and wear him thin, so I didn't go after him or insist it best he eat with them and I.

Sebastian then came and discarded of the rats the four of us were chasing after, and seeing as he had no right to give me orders like he did with the others, I picked my head up and walked out to the gardens. I would rejoin Lau and Aunt An soon, but first I needed some form of fresh air. I loved my manor, but I hated being locked up when I could feel the brilliant outside world just at my fingertips.

Standing there, I breathed in the fresh scents of the roses that were blossoming in our improving garden, smiling to myself momentarily as I stood there, inhaling the sweetness. Suddenly, I felt a hand clap over my mouth and began to scream against it, trying to claw at the arm that the hand belonged to, but my nails could not penetrate my gloves or his suit, and I slowly began to feel myself drifting off lazily.

**2 hours later**

"Hmm, there is something off about you, Lady Phantomhive," Vanel said into my ear just as Sebastian came into the room. He was behind me, his arms around me as he made an attempt to keep Sebastian away from me. The gun at my head didn't really help with anything either, especially since Vanel's only remaining henchman was in the same position with Ciel.

_I swear, if he shoots my little brother, I'll-_

"What could possibly be off about me?" I asked Vanel, cutting off my own thoughts. I did not look up at Sebastian, but I knew that he had been standing still in the doorway. I was looking at his feet, watching them intently as though they were his eyes, silently pleading for him to save Ciel before me. If I died, I died. No big deal. However, I would not let him die. I've let him down enough, I couldn't do it again.

"You never, ever look into your butlers eyes." At Vanel's words, I couldn't help but to go wide-eyed, an action I didn't often do when around others. Much like Ciel, I was hardly ever surprised by words or actions. However, I did not expect this. "Surely, not many look into their servants eyes for they are not equal to their power, especially someone as high in the ranks as you. However, there is something else about it. You never look into his eyes, and I can only assume it is because you have made a mistake. It is most likely because you have slept with your butler and are ashamed of it. You cannot _possibly _look into his eyes and face facts that a good little Christian girl like you, who is still meant to be pure and blossoming, was deflowered by her own servant."

Hearing his words, I began to laugh, hard, in a rather sadistic manner. I was laughing so hard that my body was actually shaking, and I knew that Ciel's blue eye that matched my own was wide.

"Oh, that is _rich_," I hissed when I was done, shaking my head a bit. That was when I turned to look at Vanel. His eyes were a bit wide as well. "Do you honestly think I would dare to touch a creature such as that filth over there? Ha! I do not look into his eyes for I know who and what he is, and I will not look upon the windows to such evil."

"Evil, huh?" Vanel said, arching a brow and grinning. His breath smelt of tobacco, and I was sure he saw as I tried to wrench away. However, he grabbed my chin and forced my head to look over and up towards Sebastian. I shut my eyes quickly and refused to look, but that was when Vanel said one thing that would get me to do so. "Open your eyes and look at your butler, at your 'evil servant', or I will have my man shoot your dear little brother in the head."

Hearing the tumblers in the gun turn as the man cocked it, I opened my eyes, wide, and they were immediately locked with vicious red ones. The eyes of Sebastian. Three years I was able to keep this up, three years I never once looked into the evil that was the demon, but now I did . . .

I could tell something was off with Sebastian, because he just looked stunned as he looked into my eyes. I don't really know why, there was nothing special about them. They were the exact same color and shape and even size as Ciel's "good" eye, meaning he's seen it before, and often.

That was when Vanel's hidden men shot Sebastian suddenly, when he came back, and when he killed them all and rescued Ciel and I. Ciel passed out from exhaustion, though he'd never admit to it, so Sebastian carried him all the way back to the manor as I walked alongside him, having thrown my shoes off into a random brook we passed. Nothing was said, no one was looked at, and we got back home finally.

Mey-Rin and Finny came to check on Ciel and I, but I simply went and took a bath, going under the water every few moments to scream at the top of my lungs, for I had looked into his eyes.

I had seen true evil.

True evil had seen truly me.

He knew what I was.


End file.
